Linda Conejita
by AishaUchiha
Summary: El distanciado y rumoreado demonio rojo del instituto, se ve acompañado repentinamente por una chica en un trabajo de clase. El problema para él son esos extraños sentimientos que van surgiendo de repente, todo porque ella parece eso... un linda conejita.


"**Linda Conejita"**

Reseña: Fic dedicado a Violetamonster, por ser el comentarios número 100 en el fanfic Atracción por una serpiente. Muchas gracias por seguirlo, comentar y espero que te guste este pequeño oneshot para ti.

Pareja: Gaahina.

Género: romance, humor.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para entretenimiento de los lectores y mío x3

AU.

Fluff.

OoC= el menos posible.

-"pensamientos"-

-Narrador y diálogos-

.

.

.

Allí, en la esquina más alejada de la mesa del profesor, se encontraba Sabaku no Gaara, más conocido como el demonio rojo de la escuela. Y no porque él quisiera. Al tener una mirada atemorizante –de nacimiento- la gente expandía falsos rumores sobre él, creándole una imagen que tampoco se molestaba en desmentir.

Estaba acostumbrado a que se apartaran a su paso y no quisieran averiguar que se escondía tras esa "máscara de arena" como él mismo la llamaba. Solo Naruto y algunos pocos más amigos de éste, le habían empezado a hablar, hasta incluso llegar a poder llamarlos amigos como el rubio.

Pero este año la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, pues no había ni un solo conocido en su clase. Y por supuesto nadie tenía las agallas de acercarse a un chico vestido de negro de arriba abajo con la peor fama posible en la institución.

Ahora miraba el patio, por la ventana a su lado, sin prestar atención a la clase. No era malo en notas y no tenía problemas en entender el libro, así que no tenía por qué estar pendiente siempre de lo que decía el profesor.

A no ser que este lo nombrara, como había hecho ahora. Miró de reojo para saber que pasaba, y si hubiera sido de los que expresaban emociones, habría abierto los ojos de par en par. Y es que una chica se acercaba hasta él, para sentarse a su lado como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Notaba como dudaba un poco al sentir su presencia a su lado, pero era normal, él despedía un aura letal, y lo sabía.

Se puso algo derecho y mejor sentado en la silla para no hacerla sentir incómoda, aunque supuso que sería imposible por esos jodidos rumores. Pero que no se diga, que él no cooperaba.

- Bu-buenas… Sa-Sabaku-san – dijo ella formando una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios.

- Buenas – pese a todas las extrañas emociones que recorrían su cuerpo al tener una chica como ella, debía reconocer que era guapa, a su lado, solo logró alzar una de sus inexistentes cejas para después volver la vista hacia delante.

Al rato se enteró que el profesor Kakashi había formado grupos de parejas para hacer un trabajo de clase y ella, como él, parecía haber quedado sola en la clase.

Su cuerpo se tensó rápidamente. ¿Cómo iba a pasar tres días haciendo un trabajo con ella, si nunca había hablado con una chica que no fuera su hermana?

Notó un ligero tirón de la manga de su camiseta sacándolo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. Miró a su lado encontrándose la blanca mirada a pocos centímetros de él bordeada por un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Un intenso e inesperado latido de su corazón hizo presencia.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó no mostrando ninguna emoción de puertas a fuera.

- Mi-mi goma… - señaló con la otra mano que no lo sujetaba bajo los pies del pelirrojo y este logró vislumbrar algo entre ellos.

Se agachó mirando el objeto atentamente. Era un borrador en forma de la cabeza de un conejo. Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa surcó su rostro, hasta que levantó la cabeza para incorporarse y se dio contra el borde de la mesa.

El golpe lo había dejado seco. Pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se puso derecho mientras refunfuñaba algo inentendible por lo bajo y le devolvía la goma a la peliazul. Esta soltó una pequeña risa y se giró a mirarla. Se tapaba la boca con una mano intentando disimularla sin conseguirlo, incluso le pareció ver el brillo de una lagrima al borde de sus ojos.

- No tiene gracia – al oírlo, ella le devolvió la mirada y paró de reír, aunque no parecía asustada por su expresión.

- P-perdón – algo más compuesta le tendió una mano que él miro sin comprender – m-me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

Otro latido se extendió por su cuerpo al verla sonreír. Miró a otro lado, pero extendió su mano contraría y apretó ligeramente la de ella.

- Sabaku no Gaara –

No podía dejar que viera el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

.

.

Dejó con un suspiró la maleta en la habitación, para después ir al comedor en el piso inferior. Su hermana, en la cocina, cocinaba lo que parecía ser la cena de esa noche. Pasando al lado de ella llegó hasta los estantes, donde alargó el brazo y cogió el frasco de galletas.

- Gaara te he visto – objeta la rubia Sabaku desde su puesto – no estés picando cosas antes de la cena, que después no comes.

- Eres tú quién cocina – dijo como si eso explicara todo.

Un aura oscura rodeó la figura de Temari y agarró al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa justo cuando pasaba por su lado.

- No sé qué querrá decir eso – le quitó de un movimiento el tarro de las manos y lo alejó de él - ¡pero esto se queda aquí!

Los ojos aguamarina miraron su tentempié a lo lejos y cerró los ojos con un gruñido de queja. No podía protestar, aunque quisiera no le serviría de nada. Se alejó por la puerta mordiendo la única galleta que había podido salvar. Justo a la vez, su hermano Kankuro entraba por la puerta.

- ¡Hola a todos! – expresó con alegría.

- Temari cocina hoy – fue todo lo que dijo Gaara al pasar a su lado para subir las escaleras de nuevo.

- Uh… - el castaño torció el gesto, para después cambiarlo de nuevo por una sonrisa pues se había fijado en la galleta que tenía Gaara en su boca – hola hermanita – si tenía suerte pillaría algunas también. Y despacio se dirigió a la despensa donde minutos antes había estado su hermano más pequeño. – ¿Donde…?

- ¿Buscas esto Kankuro? – dijo la de ojos verdes a su espalda agitando el frasco. Él miró con una gota en la cabeza. Oh-oh. – Gaara ya lo intentó antes – parecía muy cabreada.

"¡Mierda, eso me pasa por llegar el último!" Con hombros decaídos iba a salir por la puerta de nuevo cuando la voz de la rubia llegó a sus oídos de nuevo.

- ¡Ah, no! Tú te quedas aquí hermanito – este respingó en su sitio – por tu mal ejemplo ha cogido tus costumbres – le señaló la tabla de cortar tras ella – ¡Así que tú hoy me ayudas!

.

.

El pelirrojo echado en su cama podía oír los gritos de Temari desde el piso de abajo claramente. Kankuro como idiota había intentado sacar algo para picar también. ¿Pero es que no había visto que él solo tenía una?

Gruñó de nuevo mientras rememoraba lo pasado en el día. Después de la presentación entre ambos, no había sucedido mucho más, al parecer esa clase era solo para hacer los grupos y ver qué tema le tocaba a cada uno.

Se pegó la almohada a la cara de frustración al pensar de nuevo en las reacciones de ella. Parecía no querer salir de su cabeza, igual que tampoco cesaban los intensos latidos cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Solo le quedaba preguntárselo a alguien, pero la lista era muy reducida.

A su hermana no, porque por muy chica que fuera, tenía la manía de meterse en su vida privada a la mínima que veía y eso no le beneficiaba en absoluto. Kankuro tampoco era una gran opción, Temari le sacaría la conversación a cucharón limpio. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que recurrir a sus amigos. Bufó contra el forro de la almohada. Tendría que encontrar alguna forma de preguntárselo sin que tuvieran una idea errónea de él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el escritorio para empezar su tarea. Cuando sacaba uno de los cuadernos, una cosa cayó de este rebotando en la mesa. Abrió los ojos al ver la pequeña goma de la Hyuga ante él. ¿Estaba ahí a propósito? No creía en esa posibilidad.

Agarró el objeto con tres dedos y notó la suavidad de las gomas poco usadas. Le recordaba al momento en que le estrechó la mano, lo suave y cálida que se había sentido. Dejó el material rápidamente en la mesa de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

¿Cálido, suave? ¿Pero qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía ganas de que pasaran las horas y llegaran de nuevo las clases, solo para ver a esa chica de cabello oscuro, mirada tímida y piel suave que parecía traerlo de cabeza.

"_Como si fuera una linda conejita"_

.

.

Llegó el día siguiente, y con ello el día de resolver sus dudas sobre lo que sentía. O por lo menos eso esperaba, pues tampoco sabía si ellos tenían experiencia en lo que les diría.

Mientras preparaba sus cosas para salir de casa, se acercó a la mesa de noche donde estaba el borrador en forma de conejo. Anoche se había quedado dormido observando el objeto entre sus manos. Había sido un estúpido al hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones y salió por la puerta. Si se la encontraba por el pasillo sería más fácil dárselo así que tener que estar sacando el estuche.

.

.

Decidido, se adentró por los pasillos del instituto en busca de la peliazul. Pero la suerte no parecía estar de su parte y las horas pasaban junto con los periodos de clase y no parecía poder acercarse a ella en ningún momento. O no la veía, o estaba en los pasillos con sus amigas. Y bien sabía él que no estaba hecho para las conversaciones con mujeres. Así que tenía que esperar pacientemente a la clase de Kakashi sensei.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del descanso recordó que había otra cosa que debía hacer. Aclarar las dudas de lo que significaba esos extraños sentimientos cada vez que tenía la Hyuga cerca, era una de las razones por las que se había levantado esa mañana. Y había estado a punto de olvidarlo por la misma causante de todo.

Esa chica que en un solo día se estaba propagando por su mente más rápido que el fuego en una gasolinera. ¡Tenía que saber lo que le estaba pasando pero ya!

Así, fue al sitio de reunión de siempre, donde esos chicos que podía llegar a llamar amigos se encontraban ya hablando entre ellos. Un leve gesto de cabeza sirvió a modo de saludo para todos los integrantes de "la pandilla" como los llamaba Naruto.

- ¡Hey Gaara! ¿Qué tal-ttebayo? – levantó una inexistente ceja al oír la coletilla que el rubio intentaba sin éxito quitar de su vocabulario.

- Bien.

- Debe ser duro estar solo en clases – se quejó el de ojos azules por él - ¿Por qué este año nos tocó a todo separados? – dramatizó, a los que algunos rieron, hasta que el moreno a su lado le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Sasuke-teme!

- ¡Cállate dobe! Solo te gusta hacer el paripé.

Y ahí daba comienzo otra de sus tantas peleas absurdas de los "mejores amigos de la infancia". Todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que se pelearan tanto y se llevaran tan bien.

Intentó pasar de ellos y mirar a su alrededor pensando quién podría ser el que resolviera sus preguntas. Naruto estaba descartado desde el principio, era muy ruidoso y Sasuke aunque no lo era ahora estaba ocupado con una pelea de las suyas. Kiba era otro ruidoso, aunque no tanto como Naruto. Shino era muy callado así que no tenía mucha confianza con él, y Chouji… el pelirrojo pensaba que él sería como el gordito calvo de _Mulán*,_ mientras la chica supiera cocinar no tendría problema.

Así que su opción más fiable era Shikamaru, el más inteligente del grupo, pero también el más vago. Se acercó a él despacio, intentando no llamar la atención de los demás. El moreno de coleta se encontraba apoyado contra el árbol que les daba sombra y se estaba quedando dormido.

- Ey, Shikamaru – le tocó el hombro para despertarlo y este lo miró.

- ¿Gaara? – el de ojos oscuros se sorprendió. No solían hablar mucho por lo que le resultaba chocante verlo dirigirse a él - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que consultarte una cosa – vale, eso era todavía más raro. Pero no podía dejar a un amigo en banda, aunque fuera muy problemático.

- Dime.

- Verás… ¿Qué significa que una chica a la que acabas de conocer, te haga sentir cosas extrañas y no parezca querer salir de tu cabeza por las acciones que esta ha hecho?

- ¿Sintiendo que la quieres volver a ver a como dé lugar? – el pelirrojo asintió - ¿y tocar su piel aunque sea un leve roce? – volvió a asentir.

- Incluso un latido intenso por todo el cuerpo cuando sonríe.

Por alguna razón, decir eso lo estaba avergonzando, llegando incluso a sentir el calor en las orejas. Pero tenía que aclarar sus dudas a como diera lugar y el Nara parecía saber lo que le pasaba. Por eso le preocupó lo primero que dijo tras el corto silencio.

- Uff… que problemático.

- ¿Es un problema? – esta vez no pudo evitar expresar la sorpresa en su cara ¿Era algo malo lo que le pasaba? El otro sonrió al verlo apurado y desconcertado. Eso no se veía todos los días en el pétreo Gaara.

- No exactamente – colocó los brazos tras la nuca acomodándose de nuevo contra el árbol – se llama amor a primera vista.

.

.

Sentado en su sitio en clase, recordaba las palabras de Shikamaru en su cabeza una y otra vez, esperando que empezara la siguiente clase que era justo la de Kakashi.

"_Se da, poco, pero es posible. Y es algo que no puedes evitar."_

¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Eso era? No estaba seguro, pero los síntomas se parecían a los que el moreno había dicho. Por suerte para él, Shikamaru no era curioso ni metiche, así que no le había preguntado nada de sobre si él podría ser ese chico al que le ocurría ese extraño fenómeno.

La presencia de alguien a su lado cortó sus pensamientos de golpe. Al mirar pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa de la Hyuga a su lado. Por una razón estaba tranquilo al verla, pero por otro lado los nervios parecían querer apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- Bu-buenos días, Sabaku-san – saludó ella. Pero había algo que no le gustaba de esa frase.

- Gaara – los ojos blancos le devolvieron la mirada sorprendidos sin entender – llámame Gaara, y buenas.

- E-entonces Ga-Gaara-san – sí, así estaba mejor – m-me puedes decir p-por mi nombre también – cuando dijo esto último ya no lo miraba, pues se escondía detrás de su libreta avergonzada.

Realmente le parecía un conejillo asustado tratando de esconderse tras un arbusto. Le costó mucho no mostrar ninguna facción en su cara, cuando sacó la goma de su bolsillo y la puso en la mesa de ella. Pues la cara de sorpresa de la chica no se hizo esperar.

- Esa es… - ya había bajado parcialmente la libreta, por lo que podía verle parte del rostro.

- La olvidaste el otro día entre mis cosas.

De nuevo, el rojo hizo aparición en ella y rápidamente guardó el material entre sus cosas para soltar un rápido –lo siento, gracias-.

Así las clases empezaron y con ello el proyecto en conjunto. Como ninguno hablaba mucho, avanzaban bastante rápido, pero aún así el ambiente no parecía ser incómodo para ninguno. Gaara estaba impresionado con lo profesional que podía llegar a ser ella cuando trabajaba seriamente. No era como el resto de las chicas que solían ser ruidosas y algunas hasta molestas.

Ella era elegante, inteligente, calmada y hermosa. No sabía si se había enamorado, pero de haberlo hecho había elegido bien. Inconscientemente al pensar eso, su boca se torció en una sonrisa y la siguiente frase que escuchó le llegó más hondo que cualquier cosa que le hubieran dicho antes.

- Re-realmente n-no eres tan mala persona co-como dicen los rumores – no lo miraba, estaba atenta a un punto cualquiera en su cuaderno – cr-creo que deberías de sonreír más – levantó la mirada y el pelirrojo creyó perderse en esos ojos por un instante – Gaara-san.

Oyó un ligero clic en su mente. Se había atascado mentalmente y no sabía como reaccionar a la escena ante él. Esa frase se la habían dicho antes de otras maneras y formas, pero nunca le parecía poder creer esas palabras hasta ahora. Su cuerpo lo había traicionado y había mandado más sangre de la debida a su cara, y su boca se había abierto ligeramente.

Todo hubiera pasado por algo insignificante si no fuera porque Hinata parecía haber visto su sonrojo y había acercado una mano a una de sus mejillas y otra a la frente de él.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?

Por fin consiguió reaccionar y le apartó las manos rápidamente para después girar la cara a otro lado.

- No me pasa nada – ¿Quizás había sido un poco brusco? – t-tu también me pareces buena persona – sí, así estaba mejor.

Después de eso, siguieron su trabajo en silencio. El pelirrojo intentaba todo el rato no poner una expresión en su cara. Se dio cuenta que al no haberlo hecho nunca, resultaba más vergonzoso de lo que pensaba.

Al día siguiente todo fue mejor. A gusto trabajando el uno con el otro, resolviendo dudas mutuamente y cooperando para que todo cuadrara en el trabajo final. No debían tener grandes conversaciones para entenderse. Gente de clase incluso, se había acercado para hablar por primera vez con él, aunque a él ya no le importaba. Se encontró estando mejor de la manera de siempre y con Hinata. Aunque no pasaría por alto que gracias a ella los rumores sobre él y su fama habían disminuido.

.

.

Llegó el final de la última clase. Y con ello la despedida entre ellos. Ahora que se había acabado el trabajo… ¿No la volvería a ver? A pesar de las circunstancias, Gaara sabía que era muy posible que eso ocurriera, pues él mismo había comprobado cuando había intentado devolverle el borrador que las posibilidades de coincidir con ella eran bastante escasas. Pero la pregunta era, ¿Quería que fuera así todo al final?

Como era última hora de clase, después de despedirse cada uno se volvería a su casa, y al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad. Bueno, no todo, pues ya no tenía la fama del demonio rojo tras sus espaldas. Pero eso a él realmente no le importaba. Quería conservar a Hinata en su vida. "No" se corrigió. Quería que llegara a ser algo más.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cogió rápidamente la mochila y salió disparado por los pasillos en busca de la Hyuga. Casi atropella a sus amigos que lo esperaban en la salida. Entre ellos pudo ver a Shikamaru a uno de los lados.

- Está en los casilleros - le susurró justo al pasar por su lado.

No sabía cómo se había enterado de todo, pero ahora mismo le estaba bastante agradecido por ello. Así que puso rumbo a donde le habían indicado, parando justo antes de llegar al escalón que separaba el pasillo de las filas de casilleros. Ella se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaba él poniéndose los zapatos para salir.

- ¡Hinata! – El grito pareció romper todo el alboroto ocasionado en la entrada, llamando a todas las miradas sobre él.

Ella lo miraba asombrada de que estuviera ahí y levemente sonrojada por haber gritado su nombre así como así. Pero eso a él no le importaba, ya tenía un objeto fijado y nadie se lo iba a impedir. Cuando llegó hasta la altura de ella, sintió como las manos le empezaban a sudar y el pulso parecía irle disparatadamente.

Ahora que estaba frente a ella las palabras se atoraban en su garganta sin querer salir y eso lo ponía más nervioso aún. Pues cuanto más tardaba, más se daba cuenta ella de todas las miradas del instituto posadas sobre sus seres. Realmente estaba molesto si por eso no podía llegar a tener una respuesta afirmativa. Así que a pesar de que le haría mal hacerlo, giró su mirada a todo el mundo a su alrededor y los fulminó con ella.

Justo cuando estos volvían a sus cosas asustados, oyó una pequeña risa venir de la chica ante él. La miró sin entender de que se reía.

- Gracias – se permitió sombrarse, pues ella había entendido que había alejado a los demás para no incomodarla a ella.

- Hinata… - era el momento perfecto para ello – creo… que estoy enamorado de ti – negó con la cabeza – no, estoy seguro de que lo estoy.

- ¿Eh? – el color rojo hizo acto de presencia en el blanco rostro de Hinata haciéndola parecerse al extintor de dos metros más allá.

- B-bueno, acabo de descubrir hace poco lo que es estar enamorado – bajó la cabeza un momento sin saber dónde mirar exactamente – nunca antes había sentido lo que tú provocas en mí – ni si quiera sabía donde poner las manos ¡Se estaba estresando! ¿Por qué no lo paraba? - ¿Me darías… una oportunidad?

Ya está, no podía decir nada más. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de ella. Y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

Encima de todo la gente había vuelto a ponerse a su alrededor, incluso podía escuchar a sus amigos a lo lejos. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy vergonzoso tener que esperar una respuesta en medio de la entrada. Se anotó mentalmente elegir mejor lugar para la próxima vez que decidiera hacer algo como eso.

- Je… - la leve risa de ella la hizo enfocar su vista en los blancos ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Q-qué pasa?

- Re-realmente haces muchas expresiones diferentes – ¿eso era bueno o malo? La vio chocar ligeramente los índices ante ella – y… a-a mí ta-también me gu-gu-gustas… - no lo miraba, estaba demasiado avergonzada para ello. ¿Había oído bien? – a-así que s-sí, qui-quiero intentarlo.

Ni siquiera intentó reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara, así como el agarrarla de las mejillas para levantar su cabeza y pegar los labios contra los suyos en un primer beso de muchos.

Le pareció oír a la gente gritar cosas sobre ellos, pero ya no le importaba. Por fin la tenía con él y el sentimiento de alivio y felicidad que lo invadió era más fuerte que la molestia de ser observado por todo el mundo. Aunque claro, eso no impidió que cuando Hinata no estaba mirando él realizara un gesto obsceno hacia todo el gentío congregado.

"_Ahora que esa linda conejita era suya, pobre del que se acercara a ella, pues el demonio rojo del instituto de la hoja cobraba fuerza ese día."_

_._

_._

_._

_FIN._

* * *

**¡Y aquí el regalo de Violetamonster por el review nº 100 en atracción por una serpiente! Espero que te guste tanto como a mí al escribirlo.**

**También dedicado a mi super amiga Pitukel, reina del Gaahina a mi parecer, y en la que siempre pienso cuando escribo uno xD inconscientemente pero lo hago xD**

**Me salió muy... adorable y romanticón xD pero no pude evitarlo, normalmente siempre leo lemons de esta pareja y estaba inspirada para algo así de suave y acogedor. espero haber logrado transmitir la sensación del Fluff (en wikipedia significado) **

**Para más consultas y actualizaciones miren mi Twitter del mismo nombre que esta cuenta :3 **

**Neko-besitos a todos y espero ver sus reviews con su opinion. Muchas gracias.**

*Mulán: la película de Disney. Hago referencia a uno de los compañeros de esta durante la guerra, desgraciadamente no recuerdo el nombre ;_; es el único que no recuerdo. El flaco se llamaba Lin y el otro se llamaba Yao.


End file.
